1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of liquid crystal display (LCD) technologies, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, an LCD panel and a wiring repairing method that allow for repair of a wiring.
2. Description of Related Art
A TFT LCD panel mainly comprises a TFT array substrate, a color film (CF) substrate, and a liquid crystal molecule layer filled in a cell formed by the TFT array substrate and the CF substrate. The TFT array substrate is formed thereon with scan lines for providing scanning signals, data lines for providing data signals and a pixel region defined by the scan lines and the data lines. Pixel electrodes are disposed within the pixel region, while a wiring region corresponding to the scan lines and the data lines is disposed outside the pixel region.
The manufacturing process of an LCD panel mainly includes an array process for manufacturing a TFT array substrate and a CF substrate, a cell process for assembling the TFT array substrate and the CF substrate into a cell and dropping a liquid crystal material into the cell, and a module process. In these processes, any deviation might cause a defect in the LCD panel; for example, a short or a break of wirings in the LCD panel might compromise the quality of images displayed. As shown in FIG. 1, on a wiring region 2 outside a pixel region 1 of the TFT array substrate, a break of wirings (scan wirings or data wirings) 3 often occur at some locations due to particulate impurities for example.
In the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, a broken wiring 3 is usually repaired by a wiring operation (i.e. by a repair wire 4 accomplished through chemical vapor deposition (CVD)). However, since the wiring operation has to be carried out in a very limited space of the LCD panel, it is difficult to ensure the electric properties of the wiring. Furthermore, repair becomes even impossible for broken wirings that are found after the cell process, so products with such defects have to be rejected, which represents a considerable waste.
Therefore, the conventional wiring repairing method leads to a low yield of LCD panels and adds to both the production cost and the number of manufacturing steps, so it has become unable to satisfy the ever heightened requirements of LCD panel production.